


Reyrey喝醉了怎么办在线等

by Helenaxxx



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx





	Reyrey喝醉了怎么办在线等

Ben从没进入过这样诡异的连接，浓浓的酒味进入他的鼻腔。

这股浓烈的酒精味就是从他面前的女孩身上发出。

她摇摇晃晃地站着，可能随时摔倒。

显而易见，她喝醉了。此刻，熟悉的原力连接多了一些刺激的不确定性。

这也许会是一个有趣的夜晚，Ben忍不住扬起嘴角。

Rey迷迷糊糊地站看见眼前的高大身影，心想自己怕是走错了房间…

“诶，我走错了…不好意思啊！”

“Rey！”Ben走上前去拦住她。

他怎么知道我的名字？

Rey红扑扑的脸蛋仰起，眼睛无辜地眨着，盯着面前的男人。

酒气腾了Ben一脸。她是搭错了哪根筋？Ben印象中jakku可没有喝酒的传统。

他是谁呀？Rey观察着面前的人，白白的，黑色卷发，漂亮的眼睛，高得吓人的鼻子，还有一道难看的疤。

似乎有些熟悉呢！

Rey又走近了些，想再认认这是谁。

Ben有些尴尬地微微扭过头。

她靠得太近了，她嘴巴微张着，鼻翼轻轻鼓着，呼吸轻轻喷在他下巴上。

他还有几颗奇怪的痣。

“哦，你是Ben。” Rey若有所思地点了点头，舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。

Ben真想尝尝她今晚究竟是喝了多少。

“他们今天还问我......”Rey还没说完就被一阵眩晕撂倒。

“你是喝了多少啊？”Ben急忙想扶住她。

他只打算扶住她的肩膀，却挡不住她主动跌进他的怀里，半推半就，Ben像是把她按在了怀里。

她真的醉了。

Ben向后垫了一步，他还是自信不会因为一个正常的拥抱而感到吃力的。

但Rey仿佛很喜欢现在的位置，没有想站直了的意思，贴着他的心跳，呼出灼热的气息。

让Ben觉得心里痒痒的，决不止腾在他胸口的热气。

“他们今天，转光剑，转到的人要回答真话或者喝酒，转到我，居然问我谁是Ben。”她依旧头靠着他嘟囔着，声音模模糊糊。

“所以你就喝醉了？”

“所以你他妈的就是Ben！”她砸了他一拳。

原来她也会说脏话啊。Ben看着胸口这个毛茸茸的脑袋，忽然想揉揉她的发鬏。

Rey忽然站直了，拉起Ben的手就往外走。

“我现在就让他们看看，这他妈的就是Ben......”

Ben只能一把她扯回来，她又加了几分力气拉他......

在两人的打斗中，Ben握住她的手腕，暂时制服了她。

“你现在，需要上床。”

Rey忽然停下了反抗，站定了不动。

Ben以为是自己弄疼了她，赶紧松开了手....

忽然，他感到腰间一沉。

Rey已经跳了起来，两腿敏捷地缠上他的腰。

Ben下意识地托住她的大腿。

这个微妙的姿势…Ben不敢动，咽了口唾沫。

现在他要仰视她了。

Rey松松地环着他的脖子，几丝碎发黏在额角，发烧般的红晕爬在脸上。

“和你吗？”

电光火石间，Ben的心口痉挛了一下。

我说的上床，不是上床！她是在调戏我吗？

“是……不是，是睡觉…你现在需要上床睡觉。”Ben目光躲闪地解释着，燥热的感觉爬上喉咙。

一个问题，他为什么要觉得害羞？

原力啊，她现在像一块正在融化的黄油，抹在他身上，香气诱人，想和他搅和在一起。

“哦，这样呀…我还以为你要...” Rey没有注意到他急促的呼吸，只轻笑了几下，然后靠在了他肩上。

她好像睡着了，鼻息平静，像一片羽毛骚扰着他的脖子。

Ben虽然不能掌控现在的局面，但心中还是感到莫名的兴奋。

原来抓着她的屁股，被她抱着，是这样的感觉。

这个喝醉了的Rey，确实比平日有意思。

她就趴在他身上，身体因为醉酒而格外烫，柔顺的脊背随着呼吸起伏。Ben想起了平日她雅典娜般的眼神，一种隐晦的满足爬上心头。

如果连接不消失的话，他也愿意享受此刻，但万一...... 她会摔得很惨吧。

“Rey，你的床在哪里，我看不见…”

“啊—”Rey抬起头揉了揉眼睛。

“你看不见啊，那你听我指挥！”Rey突然松开了手一把蒙住了Ben的眼睛。

Ben一瞬间没把Rey扔出去。

“你会摔下去的！”

“我有原力！”

Ben只能更紧地托住她，她也顺从地撅了撅屁股。

她的手指倒不像是拾荒者或是绝地武士的手指。

她蹭了蹭Ben，示意他开始行动。

“走，我们去床上！”

“好，我们去床上。”Ben故意重复着。

“向前。”

“过啦！后退！”Rey晃着的两条小腿踢了Ben一下。

她下脚倒是很绝地武士。

“对这里，左转，我的床就在这里，你把我放下去。“

“你自己下来。”

“我不要！”

“我看不见！”

“你弯腰！”

Ben只能弯下腰。

Rey一点也没有放开的意思。

缓慢地下降中，Ben忽然感觉到什么东西……

“靠...”Ben被看不见的床沿绊倒，失去了平衡。

他其实还有点期待能就这么压倒Rey的，她柔软紧实又泛红发烫的身体。

可他又被一股力量托起。

他悬空着，和仰面躺在床上的Rey四目相对。

原力啊，近到他都能数清她的睫毛

“丢不丢人啊，会不会用原力啊！”Rey朝他翻了个白眼。

她的眼睛毫不顾忌地打量着他，就像第一次看到他一样。Ben也看着她，看着她微微闪动的鼻翼，和几点小小的雀斑。

我是不是应该给她一个吻？Ben觉得自己心脏都快跳出来了。

忽然Rey的目光触及了什么，瞬时湿润了。

她捧起他的脸，呜咽起来。

她怎么就....哭起来了？我还什么都没干呢？

“对不起，对不起，Ben，你的疤，我叫你怪物。我不想这样的……可你太可恶了……”她的眼泪汪汪地顺着眼角滑下。

Rey突如其来的眼泪让Ben几乎感到不真实。

她微凉的指尖贴着他的脸颊摩挲了许久，Ben才逐渐适应了她这古怪的表达。

她那么善良，对自己心存愧疚也是情理之中吧。只不过，Ben自己都没那么在意过那些伤疤。

“没事，我也说你是Nothing。”他温柔地看着她。

Rey在他温柔的注视里吸了吸鼻子，点了点头，仿佛好受了一些。

“不怪我就亲我一下。”她小心翼翼地闭上了眼睛，微微昂起头，睫毛上还沾着泪水。

哦，感谢原力给我这次机会，谢谢！

Ben闭上眼睛，轻轻吻上她的额头。

当Ben决定再吻她的嘴唇的时候，他已经重新回到了地面。

然而原力链接还没有结束。

也许是因为……她现在的原力是失控的……

Ben不太清楚酒精能对原力造成多大的影响，但看起来还不小。

“好的，我现在就睡觉！”她躺着伸了个懒腰，然后坐起来，晃了晃腿。

“帮我脱鞋子。”

真是让人难以拒绝的口气。

Ben看了她一眼，并不打算就范。

“那你是想帮我脱衣服吗？”Rey歪过头，扯了扯领口。

Ben只能蹲下，抓起她的脚。

原力啊，这是从哪堆破烂里捡来的。Ben费力地松着鞋带，心想下次得给她买双好点的鞋子。

他低着头专注手头的工作，Rey就把手伸进了他的头发里。

高贵的、普通人长不出来的漂亮头发。

她的手指在他的发丝间一遍遍穿梭，在浓密柔顺里划开一道道纹路，看着黑色的波浪此起彼伏。

Ben以为自己会不喜欢别人碰他头发，但现在，他还挺喜欢现在这样的。

她的指尖时不时掠过他的头皮，酥酥麻麻的感觉从头皮一直传到Ben的指尖。

他手上的动作也慢了下来。

“我喜欢你的头发。”她拿手指顺着卷发的弧度绕着。

“我不喜欢你的鞋子。”Ben在心里默想。

Ben很不情愿地脱下了她的靴子。

出人意料的，丑陋的鞋子下，是一双秀气的脚。脚趾伸展着，纤细的脚踝轻轻转动。

“好了，你可以睡了。”

Ben抬起头，没想到映入眼帘的是......

蜜色的隆起上两点粉红......

我靠你是故意的吧！

Ben站起身倒退了几步转过了身。

这个画面实在在单身二十九年的Ben心中留下了不可磨灭的印象。

“Rey！”Ben叫得仿佛是自己被扒光了。

Rey低头看了看自己，才发现自己已经脱了个精光。

“哎，我刚才想试试看用原力脱衣服，没想到......脱得太多了。”她的语气仿佛这不是件很严重的事。

“你把衣服穿上！”他嘴上说着，心里还在回味刚才的场面。

“怎么了？不满意啊？和你撸的时候想的不一样啊！”

Ben只觉得血直往脸上涌。

这时候是不是应该直接转过身把她压倒？

平时怎么没见她这么主动！

Ben Solo！就是现在！

“你不要走！”Rey几乎尖叫的声音又吓跑了Ben脑子里的计划。

她到底想干嘛？她想日我还是想吓死我！

“你等会儿就要消失了，你不要走！”Rey一把拉住了他的手。

她挽留的方式就是这样的？

见Ben没有转过身来，Rey又一把拉住了他的披风，让Ben一个踉跄。

这很Rey。

“我在千年隼上冲着你关门......你之前还不是要把我炸下来吗？”

“我知道我在王座室扔下了你跑了，可我没有别的办法啊，我想和你在一起，你也想，但是.....”

Rey的声音渐渐低了下去，成了堵在喉咙里的呜咽。

“我知道。”Ben终于跟上了她的节奏。

她不仅仅是想在此刻挽留他。

他一直这么相信，但不敢去求证，但再多的相信也不如听她亲自说出来。

“但你还是先把衣服穿上。”Ben知道自己需要转过来直面她，但还是......

潜意识里，他还是不希望乘人之危吧，他也不确定，他们的关系够不够进展到这一步。虽然他觉得她还挺希望这样的。

“我就知道你嫌我胸小。”Rey轻声嘟囔。

“你说什么？”Ben觉得仿佛被呛了一口，原力作证他真的没这么觉得！

“我不要穿衣服，我好热！我要睡觉了！”

“那你睡吧。”

“你不要走。”

“我不走。”

“被子太厚了！”

Rey又一把抓起了他的黑披风，这一次，缓缓拉起的力度倒是温柔了不少。

Ben只能背着身，解了下来。

比起一个可口的姑娘，现在她更像个耍脾气的任性小孩。

Rey接了过来，乖乖地钻进了他的披风里。从他身上传来的温度和气息瞬间和宽大的披风一起包裹住了她。呼吸着他的味道，Rey用一个最舒服的姿势蜷缩在披风里。

“好了！”

Ben转过了身，迎接这个让他心跳加速的画面。在看不见的床上，她只露出一张红扑扑的脸蛋，舒服地窝在这件经历过战场和鲜血的黑色披风里，露出无比满足的样子。

Ben很想让明天的Rey看看她现在这副可口诱人的样子。

这件伴随他多年的披风下，现在就包裹着他心爱的女孩，很快，披风上都会是她的味道她的气息。

甚至......她的......

在最香艳的梦里，他也没想过这样的景象。

他想揭开黑色披风下温软肉体的秘密，哦，他其实有机会的。然而.......

他再看了一眼床上的Rey，她神情放松而无邪。

“你想让我留下？”半是确认半是诱惑。

她点了点头。

Ben俯下身去，凑近她，她不闪躲，直面着他逼近的气息。

“你的床有多大？”他抬了抬眉毛。

Rey往旁边挪了挪，给Ben留了个空子。

他有些笨拙地在她身边躺下，和她面对面。她一脸的真诚，让他即使想做点什么也不知道从何下手。

“我一直都想你留下，能在我身边。”

Ben点了点头。与其惊讶她现在的可爱温软，不如赞叹她平时的坚强意志。Ben知道自己的眼神里永远是赤裸裸的情绪，而她，她的爱是强韧而深藏的。

她主动地把靠向他的肩膀，Ben也顺势把她揽进怀里。

黑色披风下她露出一小段肩膀。

“sweetheart。”Ben下意识地说出了这个词，抚摸着她的头发。

“s-w-e-e-t-h-e-a-r-t”她一个音节一个音节地咀嚼着，目光柔情而充满依赖，毫无混乱的醉意，“之前在梦里，也有人叫我sweetheart。”

似曾相识或者是理应如此，孤独的灵魂本就应该这样相依相伴。

“你知道吗，我今天才知道，我梦里会叫你的名字，所以他们才会问我Ben是谁。”她伸出手，绕着他额前的头发。

“哦，你梦里梦到我，梦到我们在干什么?”Ben的话里，其实没有挑逗的意味。

Rey低头笑了一下，没有回答。

“看来是什么不能说的事情了。”Ben也笑了。

“不，我才不像你。我梦见，有一天醒来，你就在我身边。”Rey看向了窗外，银河灿烂。

Ben追随着她的目光，看向窗外，宛若梦境。

确实是奢侈而美好的梦境，Ben知道，他们无法跳过横亘于中的沟壑和时间。

“在阿奇托，我们都看见，我们在彼此身边。” 

“我们都相信，这是未来，不是幻影。”

“但他们问你Ben是谁的时候，你却不能说。”

Ben低下头，贴上她的额头，在她皮肤的触感中尽力挽留那触手可及的希望。

“Rey。”他呼唤她的名字，这个和“光线”同音的词语。

两人都不需要抱歉。

只是原力让他们一次又一次相见，一遍一遍提醒着他们，现实与未来的差距。

“不，我不能说，不是因为你，我不害怕他们知道Ben是你。”

Rey用鼻子蹭了蹭他，让他看着自己。

“我是还不敢让他们知道，我喜欢你。”

Rey缩短了最后的一点距离，吻上了他的嘴唇。

I’m not frightened.  
I’m not frightened of anything.  
The more I suffer, the more I love.  
Danger will only increase my love.  
It will sharpen it. It will give it spice  
I’ll be the only angel you need.  
You will live life even more beautiful than you entered it.  
Heaven will take you back and look at you and say:  
Only one thing can make a soul complete,   
and that thing is love.  
from 《The reader》

那一夜，Rey梦见了鲜花、草地和婚纱，Ben梦见了阳光、人群和戒指。

———————————

小剧场  
第二天

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！Rey！你........”

Rey在Rose的尖叫中惊醒，急忙想坐起来。

我靠！什么东西压着我？

我的妈这可不是开罗人吗！

“Rose，不是你想的那样的!”

被打扰的的开罗人一个翻身。

黑披风落下，Rey什么都没穿。

原力当然不会告诉大家，这一切是怎么发生的。原力的心思，你，别，猜。


End file.
